Episode 5169/5170 (16th December 2008)
Plot Matthew and Anna prepare for their wedding, but the bailiffs turn up at Home Farm in the middle of the preparations and cause chaos. Meanwhile, Carl discovers that De Souza own Polek and in a fury he bursts into the middle of the wedding ceremony. Carl accuses Matthew of betraying him and Jimmy to be with Anna and he punches a stunned Matthew. Carl angrily spits out the truth about Donald's death. Anna is horrified and leaves. Matthew flies at Carl and they end up in a vicious punch-up. Katie goes after Anna and tries to persuade her to return to the wedding. Anna sees Carl and confronts him, demanding answers about her father's death. Meanwhile, Jimmy locks Matthew in the kitchen in an effort to calm him down, but Matthew breaks out and climbs into a van, intent on mowing down Carl. Jimmy tries to beg Matthew to stop. As Carl walks back toward Home Farm, a hate-fuelled Matthew charges down the courtyard, with Jimmy in pursuit, but upon seeing Anna in the road, he swerves and crashes into the wall, being catapulted through the windscreen in the process. Anna cradles her bloodied fiancée in her arms and despite Jimmy's attempt to call an ambulance, Matthew passes away. Elsewhere, Jo is grateful when Lee offers to go to the suppliers for her while she struggles to keep up with the work at the farm. Lee calls at The Woolpack to pick up some paperwork and is forced to give Andy a lift to the wholesalers. When Lee pulls over for a toilet stop Andy notices the order sheet and changes the amount. Jo is furious when an oblivious Lee brings home seven times more stock than Jo needs and won't believe his claim that he was sabotaged. Also, Victoria is forced to take the rap for Aaron's shoplifting. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Anna De Souza - Emma Davies *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth Guest cast *Steve Morris - Paul Oldham *Patrick Dunne - Craig Rogan *Registrar - Deborah Bouchard Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, hallway, living room, dining room, kitchen and office *Victoria Cottage - Anna's room and living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden and backroom *Unknown country road *Patrick Dunne's office *Bathroom *Cricket Pavilion *Connelton Lane *Mill Cottage - Living room and dining room Notes *Final appearance of Matt Healy as Matthew King. *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *''Do You Realise??'' by The Flaming Lips is used as incidental music for the episode's final scene when Matthew dies of his injuries. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Will Willoughby (Matthew's stunt double), Lyndal Smith (Anna's stunt double), Tim Halloran (Carl's stunt double) *Matthew and Carl's fight attracted 17 complaints for being too violent before the watershed. Ofcom investigated and came to a conclusion that ''Emmerdale'' was in breach of rule 1.11 of the programme code. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes